


It’s what people do

by roadwaffle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadwaffle/pseuds/roadwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s what people do!“ is what he had said in a darkened swimming pool that one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s what people do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in five years or so… I never thought I would write fanfiction ever again, but here it is :p Just a small ficlet, but it's a start.
> 
> Beta by the wonderful Miss K. All remaining mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out :)

"It’s what people do!" is what he had said in a darkened swimming pool that one night. Or perhaps it would be more prudent to say that he had yelled it at them in exaggerated frustration over the fact that he had to spell something so obvious out for anyone.

He was absolutely right- it is what people do. They die.

People die everywhere, every day, every hour, minute and second. Every moment, someone somewhere dies. It’s what they do. Nothing can change that. People die. 

People die of old age; they die because of disease and hunger that have devastated their body and mind. People die in accidents; they drown in rivers, lakes, pools and sometimes in their own vomit. People get hit by cars, they fall to their deaths from high places and sometimes they die because they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. People die in animal attacks; they die because someone wants them dead, because someone has decided to end their life. Some people die before they are even born.

Some people choose to die. Some take their own life, because they are tired of living. Some choose to die because it’s the only choice left for them.

And now I too shall die. I have no other choice.

I will die. _Goodbye, John_. Until the day I will live again. _Wait for me_.


End file.
